Rémy
Rémy, (real name René Jacques Lagneaux) is a civilian vampire. Rémy hails from New Orleans, Louisiana and speaks in a thick Cajun accent. As the owner of the safe haven the Dark Bayou, he's regarded as a 'good guy'. However, Rémy has a mysterious and dark past that includes a questionable former life, thievery, and connections with dubious people. Appearance Having the eternal appearance of a young man Rémy have brown hair, nice blue eyes and a cheeky grin. He's often found wearing a fedora hat. Personality Rémy has a very light-hearted and fun personality. He's a model of charisma, charm and mischievousness. From the moment he could form words, he could talk himself right out of trouble. Women in particular are very taken by his magnetic sort of personality. Men either want to be his friend (or more) or smash his face in, and it's been that way for as long as he can remember. Rémy doesn't seem like someone who has experienced a lot in life since he seems happy most of the time. But deep inside, he has many secrets and memories that he is hiding from everyone. And probably explains why he tries to look happy and make everyone feel like he has no worries in the world. Rémy always seems to have a plan for something especially when he has yet to reveal his motivations to other characters. By the time his opponents come around to his true intentions, Rémy is usually in the process of showing them his 'cards'. Rémy walks confidently on the line of the law, but generally is a good guy. His heart has always been in the right place. Generally, Rémy is fairly silly or at least laid-back about things. He likes to joke with his friends and customers, kick back with a smoke and a deck of cards. He has more than proven himself an adept fighter, but tends to wanting it to stay peaceful as long as it is possible. He doesn't seem to think much of humans and most of them are just a meal for him, but there has been few exceptions were a human have stolen his heart, men and women. As being pansexual vampire he's accepted what he is and came to terms with the fact that not everyone is going to be comfortable around him. But Rémy isn't all fun and games. He has a temper that has gotten him into trouble or put him on bad terms with others. He's fiercely protective of those he cares deeply about, so if something happens to them or would compromise their safety, he can really lose it. He goes headfirst into a fight and usually lands on his feet right after. He also struggles inwardly with things he has done in the past of which he isn't proud of. History Born René Jacques Lagneaux, Rémy hails from New Orleans, Louisiana. As a young boy Rémy grew interested in cards, and quickly learned how to hustle. Something he grew up to use to win money as a card shark and gambler. Rémy tends to always having a set of playing cards with him. Turning He was made a vampire when he was 32 years old. Vampire life Sometimes during his life as a vampire he opens a bar Rémy has loved many women and men during the many hundreds of years he has been walking the Earth, and tried living a peaceful life with them. All of them have at the end succumbed to the thing he can't; age, death, but he still carries all of them in his heart. He has tried many times to pick up relationship with vampires, someone he can share the eternal life with, but there has always been something that didn't work. And he has ended up alone again. Rémy has many times thought of turning a human to spend the life with him, but he doesn't have the heart to do something like that to someone he cares about, and to just pick someone on the street isn't on the map either. So he rather just spends his ageless time with the bar he loves, and the few enjoyments he occasionally has when someone steels his heart, again. Rémy and his bar 'The Dark Bayou' is a very popular place for vampires to hang out, and therefore known among a big part of the vampire society including the Vampire Council. No humans are allowed into the bar, (except claimed ones of a vampire), and if someone would their memory of the place must either be stripped entirely from their mind or the human must die. No human must know about the place, so that they can put two and two together and discover the existence of vampires. This is because of how vampires act while being in the bar, The Dark Bayou is a safe-place for them; they don't need to hide who they are from the eyes of humans. And for a human the scenery is quite different and intense. No human would forget about that new bar they been to, and therefore no humans are allowed. Powers and Abilities As a vampire Rémy has all the strength and weaknesses as all vampires do. Special knowledge * Multilinguism: Rémy is fluent in various languages, primarily Cajun English and Cajun French/Acadian French. Weaknesses Being a vampire Rémy also has their vulnerabilities. The blood of a sick man acts as a poison to him, and decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean certain death. Relationships Trivia * Matt Bomer, the actor who plays Rémy, is 5'11.5" (182cm) tall. Quotes "Where y'at?" ―'Rémy' "Born and raised in the Bayou, cher." ―'Rémy' to Darren Murphy References Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Supernatural